CT-3827
NOTICE: This page was created by User:ARC Trooper Tal, who will continue to update the page's information according to the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV show. "Captain Tal, you're in charge of the main hanger. Take seven squads of troopers and set up defensive positions. Havoc will be there to assist you. Blitz is already working on destroying the Tridents. I'll take care of the corridors." "Got it, sir." -Tal and ARC Commander Colt, during the Third Battle of Kamino ARC-3827 (originally known as''' CT-3827'), nicknamed' "Tal" (which stands for Talk A Lot'), is an Advanced Recon Commando Captain who served in Rancor Battalion under the command of ARC Commander Colt during the Clone Wars. After the Third Battle of Kamino, Tal, at his request, was reassigned to the Coruscant Guard. However, Tal mentioned that he will return fighting at the frontlines soon. Biography Clone Cadet ''"Why can't the dominos just accept each other as brothers? The way they argue, it's like they don't want to. That just seems out of place..." -Tal, commenting on the disunity of Domino Squad Tal trained with Bravo Squad during his days as a Clone Cadet. Over the years, he and his squadmates became experts at completing the Citadel Challenge training course, often finishing the course in "ARC trooper time". Tal earned his nickname through his uncanny tendency to talk, with the word "tal" being the first initials of the phrase "talk a lot". Because of their strong unity and excellent teamwork on the Citadel Challenge, Tal and his brothers, after successfully completing their final test, were marked as pontential ARC trooper candidates by ARC Commander Colt of Rancor Battalion. Rancor Battalion ARC Trooper "It feels good to be home..." -Tal Tal, after surviving a few battles as a "shinie", ultimately earned the title of ARC trooper and later began working in Rancor Battalion as a Captain under Colt's command. He was stationed back on Kamino and found himself tasked with evaluating Clone Cadets' final tests. Tal commented that the job was "boring" but added that "it felt good to be home." Tal fought the Third Battle of Kamino, defending his homeworld from invading Separatists. He was in charge of the defense in Topica City's main hanger and led squads of Clone troopers in fighting off Aqua Droids. Tal later mourned the loss of fellow ARC troopers Colt and Havoc after learning that the two were killed in action. With Colt list as KIA, the new commanding position of Rancor Battalion fell onto ARC Commander Blitz. Coruscant Guard Guard Duty "We need reinforcements in here, now!" -Tal, requesting for backup ("Deception") Unable to cope with the deaths of so many brothers in his memories, Tal fell into a minor state of depression and requested transfer to the Coruscant Guard from Rancor Battalion to get some time away from the war. He took up using the new Phase II armor but stripped himself of his ARC equipment. Tal was assigned to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center as one of the many prison guards and worked under the command of Clone Commander Fox. Tal accompained Fox in taking away the newly-retrieved criminal, Rako Hardeen, who was supposedly responsible for the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tal was guarding the mess hall when a prison riot broke out. Wielding a DC-15A blaster rifle, Tal shot and stunned several of the prisoners but the escapees proved to be too much for the Clone Shock troopers guarding the area and managed to exit the mess hall. Prison Riot "Turn your weapons off stun. Kill the prisoners if you have to!" -Tal, during the prison riot ("Deception") As many of the prisoners had escaped and were beating back the security force, Tal ordered all Shock troopers to turn off the stun modes of their blasters and to kill the escapees if necessary. The Clone Shock troopers were ultimately able to push the prisoners back into their cells. Protecting the Chancellor "Take him and Bane into custody." -Jedi Master Mace Windu to Tal ("Crisis on Naboo") Tal was among the group of Clone Shock troopers who accompained the Supreme Chancellor to Naboo, where a ceremony was to be held. When a group of bounty hunters initiated their plan to kidnap Palpatine, Tal assisted in escorting several of the ceremony attendants to a safe location. He later followed Jedi Generals Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker to an abandoned plasma refinery, where he apprehended Cad Bane and Moralo Eval and took them into Republic custody. Equipment "Why isn't this armor a standard issue?" -Tal, on the experimental version of the Phase II armor As a cadet, Tal used the standard training armor that was painted with red markings to signify that he was part of Bravo Squad. His set of training armor had the number "3" on it. When he became a Clone trooper, Tal utilized the Phase I Clone Trooper Armor, which was initially sleek white due to his inexperience on battlefield. Tal began wearing the experimental version of the Phase II Clone Trooper Armor after his promotion to ARC trooper. The armor sported personalized red markings and featured: a hybrid helmet of the Phase I and II designs, extra protective plating, ammunition pouches, a kama, and a rank-siginifying pauldron. While working in the Coruscant Guard, Tal, after stripping himself of his ARC gear, utilized the more fexible Phase II armor that was painted with standard red makings of the guard force. Weapons-wise, Tal used a DC-15S blaster carbine during his time as a Clone trooper and ARC trooper in Rancor Battalion. He took up using a DC-15A blaster rifle when he joined the ranks of the Coruscant Guard. Personality and traits "If you asked me who I would thank for my training, I would thank General Ti. Without her, the members of Bravo Squad would not have made it past that final test." -Tal As a Clone Cadet with no experience on the field, Tal had an uncanny tendency to talk, which ultimately earned him his nickname. After spending months fighting in the war, Tal began to lose this talkative personality. Seeing so many of his brothers killed in battle hardened Tal's resolve to win and finish the war but not without a downside. The deaths of his fellow clones mentally damaged Tal, causing him to fall into a state of depression. The experiences of war turned the once enthusiastic Tal into a rather serious and gruff Clone trooper. Despite the change in personality, Tal still greatly cared about his brothers and always placed their safety above anything else. In addition, Tal held an extremely high respect for the Jedi. He did not hesitate to throw Rako Hardeen into a cell when he learned that the latter had killed Obi-Wan Kenobi and constantly kept a close eye on him. Of all Jedi, Tal held the upmost respect for Jedi Master Shaak Ti as she was the one who oversaw Bravo Squad's training, which ultimately resulted in them forming a strong bond with each other. Appearances *Clone Cadets (First appearance) *ARC Troopers *Deception *Crisis on Naboo Gallery of Tal images Tal and a Clone Shock trooper.jpg|Tal (right) and a Clone Shock trooper during the prison riot Trivia *Tal's reason for stripping himself of his ARC gear was never mentioned. He likely did it out of depression or to help him forget about the death of his deceased commander, Colt. *Interestingly, as of now, Tal's secondary color has always been red. Bravo Squad's unit color was red. Tal personalized his ARC trooper armor with red markings and later wore Phase II armor that was painted with the red markings of the Coruscant Guard. *Tal's identification number is 3827, where 27 is made from deducting 1 from the individual numbers of 38 (3 - 1 = 2 and 8 - 1 = 7) Category:ARC troopers Category:Clone troopers Category:Captains Category:Males